It has been known prior to the present invention to design fishing lures to mimic crawfish, crayfish and other small crustaceans.
One type of prior art device has a "skirt" in imitation of a plurality of relatively limp tendrils. Such skirts can be made from silicone rubber and can be affixed to the jig in various ways.
Other types of lures employ relatively flat, basically two-dimensional molded pieces which imitate a silhouette of the desired crustacean. An example of this type is given by Vaught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,230. It will be seen from FIG. 2 of this patent that the crayfish is designed to droop over a jig so that the crayfish arms are extended downwardly.
The relatively stiff arms of the simulated crayfish extend slightly upwardly in Boehm's U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,695.
There is a need for a simulated crayfish/crawfish/crawdad lure which imitates a belligerent posture, i.e. wherein the upper arm is raised and the lower arm extends downwardly.